


Auf Ein Wiedertreffen, Dann und Wann

by Summertime_Poet



Series: MASH ficlets [5]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Alle lieben Hawkeye, Episode: s11e16 Goodbye Farewell and Amen, Episode: s11e16 Mach's gut Leb Wohl Auf Wiedersehen, Everyone Loves Hawkeye, Found Family, Gefundene Familie, Gen, Nostalgia, Nostalgie, Reminiscing, Translation, in Erinnerung schwelgen, Übersetzung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: Es ist der letzte Tag in Korea und das Wetter hat scheinbar die Nachricht erhalten, dass Frieden ausgerufen wurde, denn sie werden von einem herrlichen Sonnenaufgang begrüßt.Das 4077 versammelt sich für eine letzte Aufgabe.





	Auf Ein Wiedertreffen, Dann und Wann

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Here's Hoping We Meet Now and Then](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012587) by [onekisstotakewithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/pseuds/onekisstotakewithme). 



> Froher MASH-Tag 2.0! (Es ist der Tag von "Ein gigantisches Fest" - der 28. März)  
> *  
> Die wundervolle onekisstotakewithme ließ mich vor Kurzem den ersten Entwurf dieser großartigen Fanfiction lesen und ich mochte sie so sehr, dass ich mich an einer ersten Übersetzung versuchen wollte. ^^ Ich habe dabei definitiv eine Menge gelernt und eine Menge Spaß gehabt! ^^ <333

Als BJ das Messezelt betritt, findet er fast das gesamte Camp dort versammelt.

Es erscheint ihm immer noch unwirklich, dass er diese Leute nach morgen nicht wiedersehen wird, die Menschen, die er nun bereits seit zwei Jahren kennt. Und heute Nacht verweilen sie alle über ihrer letzten Tasse scheußlichen Kaffee, weil es das ist, was sie kennen.

Zuhause ist, mittlerweile, zusammen gedrängt um einen abgenutzten Holztisch in Südkorea herum zu sitzen.

BJ tritt an den Tisch heran, an dem Potter und die anderen sitzen und sagt ohne Vorwort: „Ich brauche eure Hilfe.“

Potter schaut auf. „Was ist los, mein Sohn?“

„Es geht um Hawkeye.“

Blicke werden um den Tisch herum ausgetauscht und Charles und Potter stehen bereits von ihren Plätzen auf. „Was fehlt Pierce?“, fragt Charles.

„Ist etwas vorgefallen?“

„Nein, nein, es geht ihm gut, er... versucht zu packen.“

Charles setzt sich wieder hin, sichtlich beruhigt, und die Aufmerksamkeit wendet sich wieder BJ zu, der sich neben Margaret auf der Bank niederlässt.

„Ich brauche eure Hilfe, um etwas für Hawkeye zu machen. Als eine Art... Abschiedsgeschenk.“ Das Wort _Abschied_ nimmt ihm noch immer den Atem, liegt noch immer schwer auf seiner Zunge, wenn er versucht, es auszusprechen, und die verletzten Blicke, die Hawkeye ihm zuwirft, wenn er denkt, dass BJ nicht hinsieht... all die Entschuldigungen in der Welt reichen nicht aus.

„Ein Abschiedsgeschenk, hm?“, fragt Potter. „Kommt das nur aus der Güte Ihrer Seele, mein Sohn, oder fängt Ihr Gewissen an, an Ihnen zu nagen?“

„Es hat Pierce ziemlich schwer verletzt, als Sie gegangen sind,“ sagt Charles und schiebt eine Tasse Kaffee für BJ über den Tisch.

BJ nickt ihm dankend zu. „Ich bin mir dessen bewusst. Und ich kann mich gar nicht genug dafür entschuldigen. Ihm gegenüber am meisten, aber auch euch gegenüber. Und deshalb ich will etwas für ihn machen.“

Klinger lehnt sich nach vorne. „Sie können sich auf mich verlassen, Sir.“

„Auf mich ebenfalls“, stimmt Charles zu. Auf BJs verwirrtes Blinzeln antwortet er ihm mit einem sarkastischen Grinsen. „Was, dachten Sie etwa nicht, dass ich meine Hilfe anbieten würde?“

„Was haben Sie denn geplant?“, erkundigt sich Margaret, während sie ihren Kaffee trinkt.

„Ich will ihm... einen angemessenen Abschied geben“, erklärt BJ zögerlich. „Die Art von Abschied, die ich ihm zuvor nicht gegeben habe. Von mir, von uns allen... und von Trapper, ebenfalls.“

„Woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel?“, erkundigt sich Charles mit einem sarkastischen Lächeln. „Ausgerechnet Sie erwähnen McIntyre ohne vor Wut zu schäumen? Es muss sich hier um einen einmaligen Vorfall handeln.“

BJ wirft ihm einen düsteren Blick zu. „Sagen wir mal, ich verstehe nun etwas besser, warum er so gehandelt hat.“

„Nun, mein Sohn, was genau haben Sie für dieses kleine Abschiedsgeschenk geplant?“, fragt Potter. „Und wie können wir dabei helfen?“

„Alles was wir brauchen sind Steine, Zeit und starke Muskeln“, versichert BJ ihnen allen. „Ich weiß, ihr seid alle müde und wollt nichts, als endlich nach Hause zu gehen, aber... ich will euch nur noch um diese letzte Sache bitten.“

„Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass Pierce das Herz dieses Camps ist“, sagt Potter mit einem Lächeln.

„Wenngleich er sich weigern würde, es zuzugeben“, stimmt Margaret ihm zu.

„Dann treffen wir uns alle bei Dämmerung am Wegweiser“, sagt BJ. „Ich werde sogar dafür sorgen, dass wir Kaffee haben.“

Charles seufzt in seine Tasse. „Mein Gott, ich kann es erwarten, wieder richtigen Kaffee zu trinken. Nun gut, Hunnicutt.“

~

Alle sind noch am Gähnen und am Augenreiben als sie sich am nächsten Morgen vor dem Wegweiser versammeln. Es ist der letzte Tag in Korea und das Wetter hat scheinbar die Nachricht erhalten, dass Frieden ausgerufen wurde, denn sie werden von einem herrlichen Sonnenaufgang begrüßt.

Unter anderen Umständen würde BJ auf seinem Feldbett sitzen und den Sonnenaufgang beobachten, während Hawkeye sanft atmend auf der anderen Seite des Zeltes schlafen würde.

Stattdessen stehen nun alle versammelt vor ihm und erwarten seine Anweisungen.

„Okay“, sagt er. „Wenn ihr mir bitte zum Hubschrauberlandeplatz folgen würdet.“

Sie sind alle recht ruhig auf dem Weg dorthin, gebannt von dem strahlenden Orange und Pink, das sich über den Himmel erstreckt. Sie laufen langsam statt zu rennen, und anstelle des Surrens der Helikopterblätter hören sie nur das Zwitschern der Vögel in den Bäumen.

In diesem Licht, zu dieser Tageszeit, erscheint Korea beinahe wunderschön.

Und für eine Sekunde denkt BJ, dass er es tatsächlich vermissen könnte.

Sie erreichen die Kuppe des Hügels und BJs Gedanken schweifen ab. Wie oft hat er hier oben gestanden und darauf gewartet, dass ein Hubschrauber landete? Wie viele Minuten hat er an dieser Stelle gestanden und über das Gelände gestarrt?

„Oh Captain, mein Captain, Ihre Kompanie erwartet Ihre Befehle,“ sagt Klinger, und als BJ sich umdreht, sieht er, dass alle ihn anschauen.

Er atmet tief ein. „Okay, Freunde, das ist, wofür wir heute hier sind: Operation Auf Wiedersehen Hawkeye.“

„Wie prägnant“, raunt Charles.

„Allein dafür, Charles, schicke ich Sie an die Steine.“

„Wie bitte?“

BJ grinst. „Steine, Charles. So hingelegt, dass sie „Goodbye“ buchstabieren.“

„Wie schrecklich sentimental“, seufzt Charles. Er rollt trotzdem seine Ärmel hoch. „In Ordnung.“

„Zwei oder drei Leute pro Buchstaben, Jungs und Mädels!“, schlägt Sherm vor. „So wird es schneller gehen. _Effizienter_.“

„Genau, Colonel. Haben Sie einen Buchstaben, den Sie besonders gerne legen wollen?“

„Ich glaube, ich nehm‘ mir ein Paar _O_ s. Wie schwer kann es schon sein, Steine in einen Kreis zu legen?“

„Perfekt“, sagt BJ. „Klinger, können Sie Potter unterstützen?“

„Aber sicher doch.“

„Margaret, können Sie und Father Mulcahy das _D_ legen? Die Schwestern können das _B_ , _Y_ und _E_ legen und Charles kann mir mit dem _G_  helfen.“ Die versammelte Runde nickt zustimmend und BJ grinst. „Großartig. Wir machen in einer Stunde Kaffeepause.“

Als er mit Charles losgeht, um eine Schubkarre für die Steine zu holen, fragt er: „Meinen Sie, dass einer von euch mir je vergeben wird?“

„Ich kann Ihnen um meiner selbst vergeben, Hunnicutt, aber für Pierce?“ Charles schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Nun, Sie mögen ihn besser kennen als ich, aber er war am Boden zerstört als er wiederkam und herausfand, dass Sie gegangen waren.“

„Ich wollte nie...“, fängt BJ an, aber unterbricht sich dann. Er kann nicht sagen, dass er niemals gegangen wäre, wenn er das gewusst hätte, denn er hätte es getan. Die Familie, die er seit zwei Jahren nicht gesehen hatte war das Einzige, woran er hatte denken können, anstelle der Familie direkt vor ihm.

„Sie beide mögen sich zwar geküsst und versöhnt haben, aber Sie können sich sicher sein, dass Sie enttäuscht sein werden, wenn Sie erwartet haben, dass ich in dieser Angelegenheit auf Ihrer Seite stehe, Hunnicutt.“

„Das verstehe ich“, sagt BJ. „Aber nur damit das klar ist, Charles, ich bin nicht stolz auf was ich getan habe.“

„Gut. Denn _stolz_ ist das letzte, was Sie darauf sein sollten.“

BJ schmunzelt müde, während er anfängt Steine aufzuheben. „Wissen Sie, Charles, Sie können es abstreiten so lange Sie wollen, aber Sie sind ein guter Kerl. Danke.“

„Es ist das mindeste, was ich tun kann“, sagt Charles und BJ kann erkennen, dass sie einen Waffenstillstand erreicht haben. „Nun, beeilen Sie sich etwas mehr, Hunnicutt, wir haben schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.“

Er wandert den Hügel wieder hoch, und wo er damals noch pfiff, ist nur noch Stille geblieben.

„Ich nehm’s zurück!“, ruft BJ ihm hinterher und er glaubt zu hören, wie die Sommerbrise ein leises Lachen zu ihm zurückträgt.

~

Die Sonne klettert bereits in den Himmel, als sie ihre Pause machen. Sie liegen alle entweder ausgestreckt im Staub oder sitzen auf Kisten und halten ihre Kaffeetassen mit erschöpfter Dankbarkeit als die Sonne über ihrem letzten Tag hier aufgeht.

„Denken Sie, dass er es mögen wird?“, fragt Kellye BJ, an eine der Kisten angelehnt und mit Bigelows Kopf in ihrem Schoß.

„Ich hoffe es für ihn“, murmelt Bigelow mit geschlossenen Augen. „Oder ich breche ihm seine Daumen.“

„Das wird er“, versichert Potter ihnen allen and dreht sich zu BJ um. „Nicht wahr, mein Sohn?“

BJ lächelt und trinkt einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. „Ich hoffe es sehr, Colonel.“

„Ein Riesengeste ist das“, sagt Potter.

„Nichts Geringeres als was unser Captain Pierce verdient“, stimmt Margaret zu.

„Da haben Sie Recht, Margaret“, sagt BJ zu ihr. „Dieser Ort wäre schließlich nicht derselbe ohne ihn.“

„Natürlich nicht, es würde hier viel zivilisierter zugehen“, sagt Charles von seiner Kiste aus, aber das Funkeln in seinen Augen, als er es sagt, verrät seine Aufrichtigkeit.

„Nein, er hat Recht“, sagt Klinger als er sich aufsetzt von wo er zuvor auf dem Boden lag. „Er hat wirklich Recht. BJ meine ich damit, nicht Charles. Hawkeye ist irgendwie das Herz und die Seele von diesem Ort. Er hat uns allen irgendwann mal geholfen, nicht wahr?“

Gemurmelte Zustimmungen kommen von allen Versammelten.

„Ich erinnere mich“, sagt Kellye nachdenklich. „Wie er alle zu dem Treffen in den Staaten überredet hat.“

„Einen Augenblick mal“, sagt BJ, lachend. „Ich hatte die Idee dazu.“

„Ja, Captain, das hatten Sie, aber Hawkeye hat uns alle erst dazu gebracht, unsere Meinung über die Party zu ändern“, erklärt Klinger. „Erinnern Sie sich nicht, wie wir alle erst dagegen waren, aber dann doch zugestimmt haben? Das war alles Hawkeyes Verdienst.“

BJ blinzelt. „Ernsthaft?“

Kellye nickt. „Sie wissen doch, wie er ist, wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf setzt.“

„Ja, das weiß ich“, stimmt BJ ihr zu und versucht zu verstecken, wie gerührt er ist.

„Wissen Sie“, Margaret schüttelt ihren Kopf. „Es ist lächerlich, aber egal wie viel er und ich uns angeschrien und gestritten haben... er war immer für mich da, wenn ich ihn gebraucht habe. Da war das eine Mal, als ich noch mit diesem miesen Schweinehund verheiratet war, den ich meinen Ehemann nannte, als ich dachte, ich wäre schwanger, und er hat sich so für mich gefreut.“ Sie verstummt als sie sich erinnert und sagt nach einer Minute leise: „Und er ist ein sehr guter Freund.“

„Aber ja doch!“ Baker grinst vom Boden hoch und die Stimmung schwankt, als sie sich auf ihren Ellenbogen aufstützt. „Er hat meinen Ehemann ins Camp geschmuggelt, damit wir unsere Flitterwochen nachholen konnten.“

„Wie bitte?“, fragt Potter.

Baker errötet unter seinem Blick. „Ich schätze mal, die Katze ist aus dem Sack. Colonel, erinnern Sie sich an den Soldaten, den Hawkeye und BJ in Major Houlihans Zelt unter Quarantäne gestellt haben?“

„Ah, ja, der 24-Stunden Typhus, wer könnte das vergessen?“, fragt Potter. „Wollen Sie mir etwa sagen, dass die beiden gelogen, betrogen und geschwindelt haben, damit Sie Ihre Flitterwochen bekommen konnten?“

Baker grinst. „Nun, Sir, so klingt es natürlich ziemlich verrückt.“

„Es klingt nach Pierce“, stimmt Potter zu. „Hinter jedermanns Rücken herumschleichend, um etwas Gutes zu tun. Wie das eine Mal, als er sich mit meiner eigenen Frau zusammentat, um eine Einweihungsfeier für mich zu organisieren.“

„Das Verbrennen der Hypothek?“, fragt BJ und grinst in Erinnerung daran. „Wir hatten höllische Probleme, Sie lang genug abzulenken, um die Party vorzubereiten.“

„Es hat mich daran erinnert, dass ich dem Jungen mehr vertrauen muss... und Mildred. Es hat mich jedoch einer Sache gewiss werden lassen“, sagt Sherman mit einem Lächeln. „Ich habe eine wahrlich beachtliche Familie, hier und daheim.“

Charles räuspert sich und BJ dreht sich um, um einen seltsamen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen, einer, der eventuell zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt einmal über Zuneigung gestolpert war. „Wenngleich Pierce und ich wahrlich nicht die besten Freunde sind, so ist er doch ein bewundernswerter Chirurg und ein erträglicher Mitbewohner.“

„Ist das alles, was Sie zu sagen haben?“, fragt Bigelow träge, während Kellye mit ihrem Haar spielt.

„Nein. Das war lediglich ein Präludium zur Wahrheit... Ich habe das Glück, Pierces Vertrauen, wie auch seine Freundschaft zu haben, auch wenn sie nur ungern erworben wurde. Er sprach mir Trost zu, als ich einen Patienten verlor“, sagt Charles und lächelt. „Und obwohl ich es ihm niemals sagen würde, ist er ein guter Mann. Ich konnte mich ihm mehr anvertrauen als sonst irgendwem hier.“

„Nun, das kann ich nicht überbieten“, sagt Klinger und bringt alle zum Lachen. „Aber er hat etwas Besonderes an sich, wisst ihr? Und er hat immer die nettesten Sachen über meine Kleider gesagt. Hat mich davon abgehalten, mich erneut zu verpflichten. Ich glaube, wir brauchen alle ab und an einen Hawkeye.“

„Ganz genau“, stimmt Potter zu.

Mulcahy, der bisweilen leise dagesessen und die anderen beobachtet hatte, spricht nun mit unsicherer Stimme: „Hawkeye war immer derjenige, der mir versichert hat, dass ich einen Platz hier habe, dass ich eine Aufgabe habe. Er dient keinem Gott neben der Medizin, aber Gott hätte Glück, ihn zu haben.“

„Ich weiß zwar nichts über Gott“, sagt BJ schlussendlich und schaut zurück über das Camp und runter zum Sumpf, wo Hawkeye sich wahrscheinlich noch immer im Bett hin und her wälzt. „Aber ich habe das Glück, dass ich ihn habe. Er hat mein Leben gerettet, meinen Verstand... Ich hätte es ohne ihn nicht bis zum Campgelände geschafft. Und... er wusste immer, wie er Zuhause hierherholen konnte. Wie zum Beispiel den Film zum Hochzeitstag, den er und Peggy mir gemacht haben.“

„Ich glaube, Klinger hat den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen“, sagt Potter mit einem Nicken. „Wir sollten alle einen Hawkeye Pierce haben.“

„Meint ihr, dass das hier als ‚Danke‘ ausreicht?“, fragt Baker, einen der Steine mit ihrem Zeh anstoßend.

„Nein“, sagt BJ ehrlich. „Ich weiß nicht, ob irgendetwas das je wird. Aber es ist ein Anfang.“

„Und neue Anfänge sind was wir brauchen“, sagt Potter. „Aber zuerst, einen Toast auf den Mann, der diesen Ort zusammengehalten hat: Hawkeye Pierce.“

Und so heben sie alle ihre Kaffeebecher zu einem Salut, umgeben von Steinen die _GOODBYE_ buchstabieren, während die Sonne über Korea aufgeht.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wie immer könnt ihr diese Fanfiction auch auf meinem [Fanfic-Blog](www.patsdrabbles.tumblr.com) finden! ^_^
> 
> Feedback ist, egal wie lang oder kurz, super gewertschätzt, besonders da es sich hierbei um meine erste Übersetzung handelt! <333 Inhaltliches Feedback reiche ich gerne an okttwm weiter! ^-^


End file.
